Potions
Potions '''are a recurring motif in the Dark Parables games. Below re all the potions in the games, along with their recipes further down. Some found and others put together. List of Potions Curse of Briar Rose Rose Potion The Exiled Prince Rose Potion Gardenias Potion Ivy Potion Orchids Potion Freesia Potion Gorse Potion Frog Antidote Uncursed Potion Rise of the Snow Queen '''Eternal Sleeping Potion (from Hansel and Gretel) # Acquire motar and pestle # Add a Golden Branch # Add Silver Web # Add a Moonflower # Crush until mixture turns into a dark red powder The Red Riding Hood Sisters Restorative Potion (from The Boy Who Cried Wolf) # Assembly work station # Add a jar of Honey to pot and heat over a flame # Add Death Flower to pot and simmer until mixture turns purple # Grind Star Mushroom and add to flask # Add Griffin Hair to flask # Spoon purple mixture into flask and liquid will turn bright red Jack and the Sky Kingdom Magic Beanstalk Potion # Add Beans to bowl # Add Plant Fertilizer to bowl # Add Beanstalk Potion to bowl # Grind Morning Glory flower with mortar and pestle and add to bowl # Remove magic beans from bowl Ballad of Rapunzel Reviving Potion (from The Thumbelina Curse) # Light a fire under the cauldron # Add Thyme # Add Parsley # Add Rosemary # Add Sage # Simmer mixture until its color changes to pink The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Eel Poison # Place Toadstool in bowl # Place Purple Coral in bowl # Place Small Full Vial of plant pollen in bowl # Stir together until mixture turns into purple liquid Antidote # Crush Glowing Pearl with pestle and place in bowl # Add Elixir The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Memory Potion # Add Devil's claw # Add Swan Orchid # Add Feather # Add Forget-Me-Not # Crush with pestle until mixture turns into bright red liquid Potion of Life '''(from A Fable of Two Hearts) # Grind an Energy Seed in a grinder and add to distillery # Grind a Life Stone in a grinder and add to distillery # Mix powders until mixture turns into bright green liquid Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow '''Groom Potion # Add Blue Roots # Add Cliff Sage # Add Vivid Mushroom # Crash mixture until it turns into a bright blue liquid Bride Potion # Acquire motar and pestle # Add Splinter Crystal # Add Vermillion Bud # Add Spring Moss # Grind until mixture turns into red liquid Antidote (from Out of the Shadows) Return of the Salt Princess Flame-Extinguishing Potion # Light a fire under the cauldron # Pour in the Peppermint Extract # Add Moondrops before mixture starts to boil # Sprinkle Snow Fairy Dust over mixture as it is boiling # Stir mixture until its color changes to purple # Add a few drops of Dragon's Blood Potion of Hate Potion of Nightmare Potion of Despair The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Growing Potion # Acquire motar and pestle # Grind Phosphorus # Add Ash # Add Stardust # Add Water # Grind until mixture turns into bright pink liquid Gallery Cobr-making-rose-potion.png|Creating the Rose Potion in Curse of Briar Rose Plant potions.jpg|The Six Flower Potions As Seen in The Exiled Prince Tep-frog-antidote.png|Frog Antidote in The Exiled Prince Tep-potion-instructions.png|Recipe for the Six Flowered Potion Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png|Recipe for the Frog Antidote Recipe for Sleeping Potion.jpg|Recipe for Eternal Sleeping Potion Boy_witch_station.jpg|Recipe for the Restorative Potion Beanstalk Potion.png|Beanstalk Potion Kai_reviving_potion.jpg|Recipe for Kai's Reviving Potion Recipe_for_Eel_Poison.jpg|Recipe for Eel Poison Antidote_recipe.jpg|Recipe for Antidote Tsp-druids-recipe-in-full.jpg|Recipe for Memory Potion Creating_Life_Potion.jpg|Creating Potion of Life Groom_Potion_recipe.jpg|Recipe for Groom's Potion Bride_Potion_recipe.jpg|Bride Potion recipe Oos recipe.png Dp14popup41.jpg|Recipe for Flame-Extinguishing Potion RSP potions.png|Opposite Potions in Return of the Salt Princess Dp15.png|Recipe for Growing Potion Category:Objects Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise